Fan:Ice Age: The Series
''Ice Age: The Serieshttp://www.ovguide.com/tv/ice_age_the_series.htm is a computer-animated television spinoff of the 2002 feature film, ''Ice Age, starring Ray Romano, John Leguizamo, Denis Leary, Queen Latifah, Seann William Scott and Josh Peck, Jennette McCurdy, Chris Wedge, Karen Disher, Frank Welker, and Carlos Saldanha. Plot After the events of the first film, the second film, the third film, and the fourth film, Manny, Sid, Diego, Scrat, and the others are back for more crazy adventures. Episode 1: The Rhino Episode 2: The Spooky Mansion Manny Sid Scrat Oggy Dee Dee Marky Joey and his friends went to family day out to spooky mansion for halloween and sleepover party at haunted house tonight. I can't wait to see poppet and katsuma ready for staying and sleepover party in haunted house tonight ''' '''said manny. I love staying in haunted house said ellie I love sleepover in my haunted house said oggy ' '''me too said dee dee ' 'me three said sid ' 'me four said joey ' '''and me said marky pic me pic me said diego ' '''come on everybody let's go said crash ' 'hey wait for me said crash ' 'hey wait up said eddie ' '''wait for me said peaches everyone went to haunted house ''' '''let's ring the doorbell said scrat hello there said poppet ' '''hi everybody said katsuma ' 'come on in said sid ' '''everyone went inside the haunted house let's watching television said katsuma ' '''good idea said poppet ' '''it's jungle mouse jerry on tv hello there everyone this haunted house ''' '''is spooky said jungle mouse jerry lighting and thunder and rain is coming from the sky now eat your dinner and go to bed early tonight sure thing jungle mouse jerry said oggy ''' '''good luck everyone and watch out for ghost werewolf frankenstein zombie vampire bats and monster over and out night night ' '''i'm hungry what's the dinner apple pie ' '''so everyone ate our apple pie for dinner so everybody went to bedroom for sleepover ' '''everyone tugged into bed ' 'goodnight everyone said scrat ' 'goodnight scrat said everyone ' '''tomorrow morning everyone went back to the ice age home suddenly there's a thunderstorm and rain come from the sky at night did you hear something cried scrat ' '''i'm scared of the dark shouted everyone ' 'look there's ghost werewolf zombie frankenstein ' 'vampire bats and monster ' 'runnnnnnnnnn said everyone ' 'everyone run away in haunted house ' 'how we ever to get rid of ghost monster frankenstein vampire bats monster and werewolf ' 'please i wanna live ' 'i have a idea said oggy ' 'i can be tarzan and i tarzan yelling to scare ghost monster frankenstein vampire bats and werewolf ' '''oggy making a tarzan yellow cheetah print loincloth ta da i acting like tarzan now go for it tarzan oggy ''' '''ok here i go ah aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ahhhhh let's get out of here said monster ghost vampire bats frankenstein and werewolf ' '''monster werewolf ghost vampire bats and frankenstein run out of the haunted house ' 'i did it i did tarzan yelling and scared ghost monster frankenstein vampire bats and werewolf away ' 'well done tarzan oggy said everyone ' 'the next morning the sun came up ' 'poppet and katsuma waved goodbye to everyone ' 'everyone said katsuma ' 'see you next time said poppet ' '''bye bye poppet and katsuma said everyone so everyone back to the ice age ' '''everyone stay in the ice age ' '''evryone ate our lunch and everyone lived happily ever after The End. Episode 3: The Secret of Toad hall Episode 4: Fancy Dress Scrat Found A Fancy Dress Inviation Dear Scrat Please Come To My Fancy Dress Party Scrat Says Mum Dad Guess What Tonight It's Fancy Dress Party Mum Making A Tarzan Orange Leopard Skin Outfit For Scrat Scrat Says Look At This I'm Scrat The Tarzan King Of The African Jungle Now It's Time For Tarzan Yell And Chest Beating Listen To This Arr rrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr I Did It I Really Really Did It Said Tarzan Scrat Everyone Comes For Fancy Dress Party Scrat Says Hello Everyone Everyone Says Hello Scrat Manny Dressed Up A Beautiful Fairy Costume Diego Dressed Up A Cowboy Costume Sid Dressed Up A Ocean Diver Costume Ellie Dressed Up A Cowgirl Costume Crash Dressed Up A Jerry The Mouse Costume Eddie Dressed Up A Tom The Cat Costume Peaches Dressed Up A Waiter Costume Ethan Dressed Up A Monkey Costume Steffie Dressed Up A Clown Costume Katie Dressed Up A Pirate Costume Louis Dressed Up A Chef Costume Scratte Dressed Up A Queen Costume Ariscratle Dressed Up A King Costume Shira Dressed Up A Jane Costume Sloth Siren Dressed Up A Penguin Costume Male Sloth Siren Dressed Up A Viking And Everyone Went To Fancy Dress Party And Have A Wonderful Time. Episode 5: Soto and Zeke Episode 7: Squirrel Jam Scrat Was Happy Scrat Found His Disco Inviation Dear Scrat Please Come to My Scrat's Disco Party Love From Scrat's Friends Scrat Says I'm Going To The Scrat's Disco Party Tonight So Scrat Went Into The Disco ''' '''Scrat Says Welcome To The Scrat's Disco Party Scrat Says I'm Here Scrat's Friends Join To Dancing In The Disco ' '''Scrat Singing A Song In His Microphone ' 'Scrat Is Dancing Wiggle His Bottom And Wiggle His Tail ' '''Scrat Dreamed About Rockstar Electric Guitar Tango African Dancing Tap Dancing Ballet DJ And Of Course Breakdance Scrat Says I'm Dancing ' '''Scrat Says I'm Singing ' '''Scrat's Says Look Party Food And Party Drink Yummy Let's Eat Scrat Ate Our Party Food And Party Drink Scrat Doing Singing A Song ''' '''Scrat Doing Dancing Scrat Says Testing 1 2 3 This Is DJ Scrat In The House It's Party Time Scrat Says Let's Dance ''' '''So Scrat Doing Dancing And Singing Scrat Says This Is So Much Fun After The Disco Has Finished Scrat Went Home ''' '''Scrat's Mum Says Welcome Home Scrat Dad Went Home From Work ''' '''Scrat's Dad Says I'm Home And Have A Wonderful Time At Scrat's Disco Party. Episode 8: The Rodeo Cowboy Episode 9: The Sloth Episode 10: The Saber-Tooth Tiger Episode 11: Scrat's Christmas Scrat Was Very Excited ' '''Scrat Says Let's Get Ready For Christmas ' '''Scrat Says Mum Dad It's Christmas Scrat's Mum Says How Lovely Scrat's Dad Says But Let's Get Ready Hanging Up The Christmas Decorations ' '''So Scrat And Scrat's Dad Helping Hanging Up The Christmas Decorations On The Wall ' '''And Christmas Wreath On The Door Scrat's Mum Says First Let's Make Mince Pies Scrat And Scrat's Mum Are Making Mince Pies For Father Christmas ''' '''Scrat's Dad Says Let's Wrap A Christmas Presents Scrat And Scrat's Dad A re Wraping A Christmas Presents ''' '''Scrat Says Let's Build A Snowscrat So Scrat Building A Snowscrat Scrat's Mum Are Making Scrat's Tea ' '''Scrat's Mum Says Scrat Teatime It's Spaghetti And Meatballs ' 'Scrat Says Spaghetti And Meatballs My Favourite ' 'Scrat Ate Our Spaghetti And Meatballs ' 'After Tea Scrat Having A Bath ' 'After Bath Scrat Put On His Christmas Pyjamas ' '''Scrat's Mum Says Scrat Time For Night Night Drink Scrat Says Coming Mum Coming ''' '''Scrat Drank His Night Night Drink Scrat Put Milk Carrot Cookie And Mince Pie On A Plate And Put Christmas Stocking On Scrat's Bed ' '''Scrat Went To Bed And Fall Fast Asleep Father Christmas Came In Scrat's House ' 'Father Christmas Ate Our Cookie Carrot Mince Pie And Drank The Milk ' 'Father Christmas Put The Presents Acorn On The Christmas Tree And Father Christmas Fly On Santa's Sleigh And Back To The North Pole ' 'The Next Morning The Sun Came Up ' 'Scrat Woke Up And Said Merry Christmas ' '''Merry Christmas Mum Merry Christmas Dad Let's Open The Present Acorns ' '''Scrat Opened The Present Acorns ' 'Wow It's A Gold Acorns Silver Acorns ' 'Bronze Acorns Red Acorns Yellow Acorns Purple Acorns Brown Acorns Orange Acorns Blue Acorns ' '''Green Acorns Pink Acorns And Lots Of Coloured Acorns Scrat Was Happy In Christmas Day ' '''Happy Christmas Mum And Dad Happy Christmas Everyone ' '''And Have A Wonderful Time. Episode 12: Bad Scrat Scrat Was Lonely And Watching Television ''' '''Scrat's Mum Was Cross And Turn Television Off Scrat Says Hey I Was Watching Television Scrat's Mum Says No Is Not Scrat Says Yes It Is ''' '''Scrat's Mum Says I Get You For This Scrat Says Sorry Mum Scrat's Mum Says If You Bite Me You Are Going In Time Out ''' '''Scrat Says Let's Bite In Scrat's Mum Fingers Scrat's Mum Says Ow You Not Bite Me ''' '''You Go In Time Out Let's Go I Do Not Bite Me ''' '''Scrat Says I'm Sorry Mum When Dad Got Home Dad Was Angry ''' '''Scrat's Dad Says Scrat This Is Not Ok Scrat Says Sorry Daddy Bad Squirrel Go To Your Room Now And Straight To Bed Right Now Scrat Was Unhappy ''' '''And Scrat Straight To Bed Scrat Says I'm Really Sorry Sir Scrat Was Sad And Crying ' '''The Next Morning Scrat Woke Up ' 'Scrat Says Sorry Mum Sorry Dad ' '''Mum And Dad Says Sorry To Scrat Rules ' '''1 No Screaming ' '''2 No Tarzan Calling 3 No Shouting 4 No Yelling ''' '''5 No Slaming Doors 6 No Fighting ' '''7 No Biting ' '8 No Kicking ' '''9 No Name Calling 10 No Climbing On The Wall ''' '''11 No Throwing Books 12 No Climbing Tree 13 No Scratching 14 No Pinching 15 No Punching 16 No Making A Mess 17 No Running 18 No Breaking Things 19 No Throwing Things ' '''20 No Chasing ' '''21 No Spiting Scrat Was Happy And Sorry About Broke Houserules. ''' Episode 13: '''Dodo Episode 14: The Animal Boy Episode 15: Macrauchenia Episode 16: The Aardvark Episode 17: Baby Moeritherium Episode 18: Dab the Dodo Episode 19: The Female Sloth Episode 20: Stu Episode 21: Mrs. Start Episode 23: Lone Gunslinger Vulture Episode 24: The Dung Beetles Episode 25: The Beavers Episode 26: The Elks Episode 27: Condor Chick Episode 28: Diatryma Episode 29: Male Ox Episode 30: The Molehog Kids Episode 31: The Shovelmouths Episode 32: Traffic Vulture Episode 33: Baby Molehog Episode 34: Cholly Episode 35: James Episode 36: The Bird Girl Episode 37: Fast Tony Episode 38: Freaky Male Episode 39: Female Ox Episode 40: Buck Episode 41: Eddie Episode 42: Crash Episode 43: Glypto Boy Billy Episode 44: Fender Episode 45: Grandpa Molehog Episode 46: The Start Boys Episode 47: Start Girl Episode 48: Start Dad Episode 49: Start Dad Episode 50: Glyptodon Episode 51: Start Dad Episode 52: Ellie Apr Episode 53: Mr. Start Episode 54: Earth Day Episode 55: The Moeritheriums Episode 56: Batty Koda Episode 57: The Piranha Episode 58: Vulture Mother Episode 59: The Female Sloth See: Sid Gets a Girl for full story. Below is only the beginning of the story. Rose is walking into the valley, looking for a new place to live after the flood, since the The Great Valley was destroyed in it. A female mammoth runs past her yelling, "Out of the way! I'm going to be in trouble!" Peaches accidently knocks her into the snow. Sid walks up to her and says, "You okay?" He grabs her by the hand, and pulls her up out of the snow. Rose says, "Yeah, thanks. I'm fine, why was she running?" Sid says, "She was supposed to been home a few minutes ago." Rose says, "Do you know any place in this valley that I can live? My home in the Great Valley was destroyed in the flood." Sid says, "Yeah, follow me." She follows him to the playground, where he shows her an abandoned cave. Sid says, "You can stay here. No one lives in this cave anymore." She says, "Thanks. If it wasn't for you, I'd have to live in the ice cave." Episode 60 Rhino Boy Episode 61: Aardvark Mom Cast All of the cast members of the original movies were able to reprise their roles for the series. Regular Cast * Ray Romano as Manny * Queen Latifah as Ellie * Jennette McCurdy as Peaches * John Leguizamo as Sid * Denis Leary as Diego * Karen Disher as Scratte * Chris Wedge as Scrat * Seann William Scott and Josh Peck as Crash and Eddie * Frank Welker as Momma/Rudy * Marit Larsen as Shelly * Carlos Saldanha as Egbert and Yoko External links *Ice Age: The Series Petition References Category:Fan Category:ScratteLover2 fanfictions Category:Shows Category:Frank Welker Category:Ice Age